


Blown Away

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saguru and Kid finally have a moment of alone time. </p><p>Airship sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Yes the title is a pun. It was that or a joke about the Mile High club.
> 
> I'm de-anon-ing. Prompt From the DC_Yaoi annual kinkmeme: Any Kaito/Saguru would be fine, but maybe something with steampunk?
> 
> I didn't really get much steampunk in here, but there is airship sex. Yay for airship sex? (If you want a bit more with a little world stuff that I scrapped because I did not have the patience for a long, convoluted plot for this, check out my livejournal. I posted what got cut from this there. >_> )

Wind whipped around Saguru, tugging his coat and hair in all directions. Behind him, the airship door was jammed, one of Kid’s curious card projectiles having busted its handle mechanism so that no matter how much he turned the crank, it wouldn’t unlock or open. In front of him, Kid held up that night’s heist to the moonlight, his monocle telescoping out into a lens to better view his spoils. He balanced against the deck railing with an ease Saguru envied, somehow not sucked off with the force of air tugging at his cape or buffeted at all by the back-draft from the propellers.

“You’re in luck,” Kid said above the wind and heavy _thwup-thwup-thwup_ of the airship mechanisms. “It’s not what I’m looking for.”

“Wonderful,” Saguru yelled, unable to project the way Kid managed. “I suppose you’ll be returning it then?”

“I could.” Kid grinned, white teeth complimenting a white costume—who would wear white when it had to get stained with coal dust and grease and smog every time—and Saguru shivered from the warmth in his gut, not from the chill of the wind whipping through him. Kid stepped forward, somehow never losing his damnable hat. Saguru had a lot of theories on how Kid managed that feat when Saguru had to ditch his own hat or fear losing it over the side.

Kid’s body blocked the stream of air, his cape swirling to curl against Saguru’s shins with each gust that brought it to Kid’s thighs and calves. “Your emerald, Tantei-san,” Kid said, voice barely audible but his lips clear in Saguru’s vision. Something cold and hard slid into Saguru’s palm—the ungloved hand, Kid having stolen his glove in his last heist and Saguru, in a foolish act of sentimentality, had yet to replace despite the impropriety of walking around without gloves or, heaven forbid, only one. Kid’s silk-covered fingers slid between Saguru’s, trapping the emerald necklace between their palms and pinning Saguru’s hand to the cold metal cabin wall.

“Thank you,” Saguru said, not bothering to yell because Kid could read his lips perfectly fine with how close they were together. “It would be entirely your fault if I lost yet another job.”

He felt more than heard Kid laugh, soft vibrations that carried through Kid’s torso to his hand and down to his knees where they brushed Saguru’s own. “I apologized for that.”

“You did. I hold grudges.” Lies and Kid knew it or they would never be standing as they were now, with heat building in the small pocket of dead air between them.

Kid laughed again, leaning close. If Saguru wanted, he could have turned away or refused, but he didn’t want to. The press of warm lips against his and Kid’s firm chest coming to rest against him made Saguru’s blood sing in his veins almost as much as the heist had, the two adrenaline rushes merging into one big high that had his head spinning with euphoria. He felt Kid grinning against his lips and realized he was probably being too eager and willing for his reputation, but reputation be damned, he was going to enjoy this.

Saguru lifted his free hand and fisted it in the small stretch of hair between Kid’s hat and his shirt collar, the better to force his lips to stay where they were. Kid licked at his lips and Saguru nipped back, not giving an inch.

This wasn’t the first time they’d kissed or even the third; Kid had been stealing escalating kisses for months and leaving Saguru aroused and flustered and in compromising positions. Last time Kid had taken his glove rather than finish what he started, placing it in his chest pocket with such reverence that Saguru hadn’t managed to be properly annoyed. This time Saguru was determined that this wouldn’t end in teasing or frustration for either of them.

His bare hand pressed boldly against the strip of skin at Kid’s collar, following it to his jaw and cheek, touching just beneath Kid’s monocle. Kid broke the kiss, tilting his face into the touch. Saguru marveled at it. He could remove the monocle and what flimsy disguise it gave at the swipe of his thumb, but Kid didn’t seem worried at all.

The smug assuredness in Kid’s eyes said he didn’t believe Saguru would anymore. Perhaps even believed that Saguru didn’t want to know; but no, Kid would know better than that. A mystery was enticing to someone like Saguru even if it was the mystery of what facial details hid behind a few wires, gears and glass.

“Like what you see?” Kid asked.

Saguru scoffed, but his hand betrayed him, rubbing gentle circles along Kid’s cheek bone. “The door isn’t going to open anytime soon,” he said instead of answering.

“Is that a proposition?” Kid purred. He draped himself against Saguru, pressing their bodies intimately close. His breath was warm against Saguru’s ear and when he spoke, just loud enough to hear over the sound of the airship, it left goosebumps down Saguru’s spine. “How scandalous. What if someone were to see?”

“Let them,” Saguru said, feeling reckless.

“You don’t mean that,” Kid laughed. “Reputation is everything in your line of work.”

“The same could be argued for you, yet here we are.”

“Touché.” Lips stretched into a grin against his neck as Kid pressed kisses against it, pushing down his collar to get at skin. It left Saguru’s mouth with nothing to do, so he bit his lip and changed tactics, letting his hands roam. Kid let him, his own fingers pushing at Saguru’s Inverness coat, slipping buttons one by one.

Kid didn’t have Saguru’s layers, having only his suit jacket, vest, and undershirt between Saguru’s questing fingers and skin. He took advantage of this, tucking chilled bare fingers into the warm space of Kid’s vest.

“Careful,” Kid said in his ear, hand unfastening the last button on Saguru’s coat, conveniently located right above Saguru’s crotch. “I have traps in there and tricks of the trade.”

Saguru slid his fingers along warm silk and felt telltale lumps and the seams of hidden pockets. He brushed up toward Kid’s armpit and paused when he felt something move.

“Dove,” Kid said, laughing again. “Please try not to crush her.”

He moved his hand well away from that spot. Saguru had no desire to harm one of Kid’s birds, though he had to wonder how Kid managed not to harm them with his acrobatics or the glider harness. Saguru’s fingers lingered too long over a lump of something that felt like metal and Kid caught his wrist and brought is out of his clothing gently.

“Another time, Tantei-san,” Kid promised before surprising Saguru and falling smoothly to his knees.

Cold wind hit Saguru’s face and he gasped, leaning a bit heavier against the door as his knees felt weak with implications. Catching Saguru’s bare hand again, Kid tilted his head up, one eyebrow raised in question. Saguru nodded. A wide smile flashed across Kid’s face before he turned his head back to Saguru’s bare hand, kissing the soft skin of Saguru’s wrist. His one visible eye showed smug invitation. _Play with me_ ; the message had never come across clearer. Saguru shuddered as teeth scraped against his palm and the slick swipe of a tongue slid between his fore and middle finger.

Such a tease. But Saguru already knew Kid was like that and it wasn’t as if he didn’t appreciate it. The growing hardness in his trousers was more than enough answer to that. A particularly sharp nip had Saguru’s leg twitching and he could feel Kid’s smirk against the pads of his fingertips.

Kid let Saguru’s hand swing free, returning his attention to Saguru’s clothing. The buttons of Saguru’s pants opened under agile fingers. The relief of confinement that Saguru had only half been aware of was second to the relief of feeling Kid’s hand through his undergarments for the first time. This was nice. This was very nice, though potentially very foolish—the door would stay shut for only so long, and the ship air-bound so long, and they were exposed to the elements, but fuck it all. It was worth it for the rush of having Kid kneeling before him and the promise of release.

With one hand, Kid reached in the gap of Saguru’s trousers, and with the other he carefully lifted his top hat from his head to set at his side. The breath caught in Saguru’s throat. Kid’s hair was dark brown, sticking up at odd angles that could be from the wind or the confines of the hat or entirely natural. Without the hat, his face seemed to belong to someone else entirely. He looked young, too young for Kid’s supposed age based on his heist record, but Saguru had already deduced that this could not be the original Kid more than a year ago. He was still younger than Saguru had thought, no older than Saguru was if he had to guess. He swallowed hard, heart beating rapidly in his chest. Kid looked up at him like he could see every thought in Saguru’s head. The smirk gentled, becoming a true smile that made the edges of his eyes crinkle. Then he leaned forward, pulling Saguru’s erection into the cold air only to chase the chill away with his lips and touch.

There were sounds coming from Saguru’s throat but he could only tell from the way his throat vibrated. The wind whipped away the sound like it whipped Kid’s cape around Saguru’s ankles.

Saguru couldn’t close his eyes as Kid’s head bobbed, slick heat tugging pleasure in waves as he suckled the head of Saguru’s erection. He wanted to touch, but didn’t dare, not trusting himself to keep his hands from wandering and stripping Kid of the last shred of his disguise. Kid gripped Saguru’s thighs to hold him still and to gain leverage as pulled off, licked a stripe down the side, and sucked love bites into the skin near the base of his erection where it peeked through his clothing.

He groaned. It was a different sort of agony to have spit-slick flesh exposed to the elements, but somehow it heightened the experience rather than drawing away from it. He felt his breath speeding up, nearing the edge embarrassingly fast.

Kid glanced up at him and grinned, as manic as when he held a gemstone over Saguru’s head, before licking just below the head up to his slit to catch the beading spurts of pre-ejaculate. Kid’s breath was a gust of warmth, whipped away by cold moving air before Kid sunk down again. And kept going.

This time Saguru couldn’t keep his eyes open or his hips still. His back arched, head clanging painfully against the door behind him as Kid’s throat rippled around his length repeatedly as he was swallowed down. His hands reached for something—anything—to hold onto, gloved hand gripping the railing near the door in a death grip while his traitorous bare hand found itself tangled in Kid’s warm, thick hair. It was softer than expected, a background observation from a brain too overloaded to fully appreciate the moment.

Kid pulled back and repeated the action once, twice, three times before Saguru choked on a sound—a title, a name, or a voiceless shout, he couldn’t tell—and came down Kid’s throat. His knees gave out and Kid helped him to the cold walkway floor, now bracketed by Saguru’s legs on either side.

Kid looked horribly smug considering he’d been the one on his knees. He leaned forward to bite at the bit of exposed skin at Saguru’s throat. “Have fun?” he asked, voice rough. Saguru shuddered. He’d wrecked Kid’s _voice_ and for hours Kid wouldn’t be able to speak as he normally did and that was somehow as overwhelming as watching Kid take off his hat. “…Tantei-san?” Kid pulled back, frowned. “Did you hit your head on the way down?” Kid asked, loud enough to be heard over the wind.

Saguru shook his head, both in response and to clear it of the remnants of post orgasmic haze. “I’m fine,” he said feeling like this was an understatement. He shivered and made an effort to tuck himself back into his trousers. Kid snorted, apparently no longer concerned as gloved hands helped his softened penis away.

Kid hadn’t taken care of his own erection. Saguru could see it outlined against the fine tailoring of his trousers, but Kid crouched like it was no great discomfort or distraction, still putting Saguru’s comfort first. Saguru watched the hands that still rested on his thighs and wondered how Kid would react if he returned the favor, or if Saguru were to lean forward and kiss him again.

“May I?” he asked, words lost to the sky around them, but Kid watched the words form on Saguru’s lips and smiled. Saguru could see his response. _Please._

Kid’s trousers unbuttoned with more difficulty than Saguru’s own had—more buttons, likely for more security—but Saguru felt almost as satisfied by the way Kid’s mask slipped at Saguru’s touch as he was from the afterglow. It was small signs, tightening at the corner of Kid’s eyes and how a twist of the wrist had Kid biting his lip under the glow of the airship’s gaslights. Kid had too much control—his hips didn’t shift at all even as Saguru knew he had to be reaching the tipping point.

Hopefully another day Saguru would get the chance to take apart that mask and have Kid sprawled out before him with every emotion he was feeling showing on his face and in the line of his body, but for now this was enough.

Kid’s head tilted to the side and just a bit back. His eyes slid closed and Saguru could see the shudder ripple through Kid’s thighs, feel when it reached his abdomen and moved up through his torso. Kid’s eyes slid shut and his mouth dropped just a fraction open. One more stroke was all it took for Kid to come all over Saguru’s bare hand.

Saguru met Kid’s eyes as Kid slumped a tiny bit. Kid smiled and conjured a plain handkerchief from one of his many pockets. He cradled Saguru’s hand in his own as he wiped Saguru’s fingers clean, never looking away from Saguru. Somewhere between letting go of Saguru’s hand and shifting to a more comfortable position, Kid must have cleaned himself up, because when Saguru glanced down, Kid’s trousers were back to their usual order.

“Thank you for the lovely time, Tantei-san,” Kid said, leaning close again. This time Saguru could feel his warmth against his whole body since Kid was still between his legs. It added a bubble of intimacy to the moment. It was a pity that it had to end so soon.

“I don’t suppose this could happen again in a less precarious location?” Saguru let his lips brush Kid’s earlobe and relished the small shiver he could feel. “Somewhere that allows for less clothing?”

“That might be possible,” Kid said. He leaned away from Saguru and it felt like a win because he had cut through some of Kid’s irritating composure. “Another day, though.”

“Naturally.”

The door behind Saguru jolted and screeched as someone on the other end tried to pry it open. “It sounds like they’ve found the bolt cutters,” Kid said. “Sorry to cut this short…”

“This is the longest uninterrupted moment we have had.”

“And not long enough,” Kid purred. Saguru’s libido perked at the tone, but it would be a while yet before he had the energy to move.

With fluidity that Saguru envied, Kid stood up. His cape whipped into Saguru’s face before Kid moved to the side and offered him a hand up.

Kid bowed over it, like Saguru was a lady he was attempting to woo. The mischievous smirk was back. “I’m afraid I must part for the night. Until our next meeting…?”

If Kid thought he was getting away without a parting kiss after this, he was mistaken. With a yank that had them both stumbling and slamming into the door behind them, Saguru pulled Kid into one of the deep, sensuous kisses Kid had been teasing him with for ages. He held Kid’s hand and slid off his glove. Surprisingly, Kid offered no resistance. “This way we’re even,” Saguru said, as he tucked the glove into his vest pocket with his watch.

Kid’s smile grew wider until Saguru knew it was genuine. He leaned forward for one last kiss before stepping away.

Saguru watched Kid leap from the airship railing, falling for a heart stopping moment before his glider mechanism unfolded into place with its curious engines that allowed him to fly faster than any airship could manage. Then Kid was off and away and Saguru was left to the cold of the airship deck alone. He estimated another six minutes at most before the door was cut open. He had until then to reform his professional visage and hand off the emerald to its owner.

He indulged in smiling at his hand over where he’d tucked Kid’s glove for every second he had available.


End file.
